Ammunition for small arms is typically actuated with the aid of a primer, which initiates the principle charge in the cartridge. Typically, these primers have been initiated by the impact of a firing pin. With the increasing use of electronic firing systems, development has been directed to priming mixtures that are suitable for use in small arms, and provide the desired combination of reliable initiation and insensitivity to stray electrical charges. Typically, electrically ignitable primers have been initiated by exploding bridge wires or hot wires in combination with a semi-conductive mixture, a pyrotechnic mix or conductive mix. Such electrically ignitable primers have been previously used in military applications for high speed firing of large caliber ordnance, in blasting for mining operations, for automotive crash bag initiation and inflation, seismic guns, kiln guns and pyrotechnic displays. However, a continuing need exists for a simple and reliable priming system that would be suitable for small arms such as rifles, pistols and shotguns.